Recently, due to the development of ground services, various data, for example information from individuals or specific equipment is collected from the ground services, and various services are provided using the collected information. Furthermore, the various data collected from ground services are integrated (mashup), and various services are provided using the integrated data. For example, the following Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses an IT mechanism for acquiring various data, applying potential big data, and applying the data for the business of a company.
A law related to the protection of personal information (also known as the Personal Information Protection Law) was established on Apr. 1, 2005. The Personal Information Protection Law is a Japanese law related to the treatment of personal information. Personal information as defined by the Personal Information Protection Law refers to information related to living individuals, and information that can identify specific individuals by names, dates, and the like included in the information. Information that can be simply combined with other information, thereby enabling identification of specific individuals (for example, school registers and the like that can specify individuals by comparing university registers of names and the like) are also included in the law.
In order to use personal information while complying with the Personal Information Protection Law, a notification of the purpose of use or approval by the person is required when acquiring personal information, and in order to provide personal information to a third party, consent of the person is required.
The following Patent Literature 1 is an invention related to an information mediation system (paragraph 0001), and discloses that the mediation server periodically collects information from an information provider terminal, and when there is a request from a user terminal, the mediation server switches to dummy information such that name-based aggregation of a combination of attribute items of the information provider that is not allowed to be published, and information items from the information provider is performed, and publishes to the user terminal (summary). Furthermore, Patent Literature 1 discloses a processing method for vehicle information 235 in a vehicle information control part 232 providing a vehicle information control server 107 connected to an mediation server 105 (paragraph 0030 through paragraph 0031). In other words, Patent Literature 1 discloses that by rewriting the computer assisted name-based aggregation key (vehicle number) to dummy information, rules for disabling computer assisted name-based aggregation of member information 222 and vehicle information 235, and for rewriting the vehicle number to dummy vehicle information can be converted using random variables, can be changed using time information, can be changed using internal serial numbers, and can be changed using data items, and the rules for rewriting the dummy information can be modified by date, by day of the week, or by regular intervals (paragraph 0065).
The following Patent Literature 2 is an invention related to an information system sharing PC terminal data through a network server over a communication network using a portable terminal, and discloses that a session key is encrypted using a salt and a password (Claim 1, paragraph 0008 and paragraph 0014).
The following Patent Literature 3 is an invention related to a personal information management system, and discloses that a hash value with a key for a section that can identify an individual included in individual information and for key information unique to the user is created (Claim 1, paragraphs 0026 through 0031).
The following Patent Literature 4 discloses that anonymizable technology is appropriately provided even if combining terms and a peripheral descriptor including the terms (paragraph 0012) is rare, and does not require preparing a dictionary of anonymized terms.
The following Patent Literature 5 is an invention related to a computer assisted name-based aggregation control method (Claim 1), and discloses the use of an anonymized ID created by a hash function that uses an individual ID as a key.
The following Patent Literature 6 discloses a method for distributing concept emails to a number of targets by interposing the distribution mediation service, and a distribution mediation service device (patent claims).
The following Patent Literature 7 discloses a personal information browsing update system and a personal information browsing update method (scope of the claims).
The following Patent Literature 8 discloses a data sharing device for sharing data in a group including a plurality of users (paragraph 0001).
The following Non-patent Literature 2 discloses software for anonymizing personal information.
The following Non-patent Literature 3 discloses anonymizing personal information.